Pensées (de Docteurs)
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: 3 One shots exclusivement composées du fil de pensées du Docteur. La première avec Nine dans l'épisode Rose de la saison une, la deuxième avec Ten et Martha dans Blink de la saison trois et la dernière avec Eleven et River aux tours chantantes de Durilium. La seule vision du Seigneur du Temps sur ces histoires vues ou non à la télévision.
1. Pensée 1 : Nine

**Je viens de me régénérer… (Pensées du Neuvième Docteur (**_**Rose,**_** épisode 1 saison 1.))**

Je viens de me régénérer. Et je ne me souviens de rien. C'est la première fois que j'ignore ce qui m'est arrivé. J'ai déjà été amnésique temporairement mais là ce n'est pas la même chose : je sais que je suis le Docteur, le Seigneur du Temps qui a détruit les Seigneurs du Temps. Le premier d'entre eux à avoir rencontré leur pire ennemi : l'Empire Dalek. Celui-ci aussi est détruit. Il est mort dans la déflagration...

Le feu, le feu qui brûle Arcadia, le feu qui réduit en cendres tout espoir que cette guerre finisse autrement qu'avec le Moment.

Je l'ai volé. Et je l'ai utilisé. Mon crime envers mon peuple, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Encore moins ma propre survie.

Mais c'était la condition. La seule que la conscience du Moment exigeait pour se déclencher. La dernière chose dont je me souviens...

Ce n'était donc pas tout à fait vrai. Je suis mort, mais j'ai pu me régénérer. Mes semblables ont quant à eux tous péri. Vivre aussi longtemps, bientôt neuf cent ans, c'est devenu une punition, un châtiment même que m'a infligé le Moment.

Mais je devais le faire. J'avais choisi de devenir un guerrier la dernière fois que je m'étais régénéré. Mais là je n'avais rien choisi du tout. J'avais été obligé. Je devais accepter la mort si je voulais éviter l'embrasement interminable de l'univers lui-même.

Et donc je l'ai fait : j'ai détruit Gallifrey... Et je suis seul au monde. Gallifrey n'est plus. Quel lourd deuil j'ais à porter. Seul... Chez les Seigneurs du Temps, comme dans de nombreuses civilisations terriennes occidentales, en temps de deuil, il faut porter du noir. Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de noir pour ce deuil-là. Je ne vois qu'un seul vêtement qui aille... Une veste en cuir noire qui traine depuis longtemps maintenant dans le TARDIS. Voilà, c'est parfait. Au moins je ne porte plus les mêmes habits que celui qui a commis ces génocides. Qu'ai-je encore de commun avec lui si ce n'est ce terrible passé que je traine depuis bientôt neuf cent années ?

Plus rien d'autre. Il n'était pas le Docteur. Il a toujours refusé de se faire appeler ainsi. Et je ne me souviendrais jamais de lui comme du Docteur. Je suis le neuvième. Pas lui. Il n'a pas mérité ce titre. Et moi, je dois reconquérir le droit de le porter. Le guerrier est parti maintenant. La guerre est finie. On n'a plus besoin d'un guerrier. Je devrais être mort si l'on n'a plus besoin de moi...

Mais je suis là. Toujours en vie. Régénéré. Et je n'ai plus à être un guerrier. Je ne suis que le dernier de mon espèce. Un échoué de l'univers dans son fidèle TARDIS.

Mais quoi d'autre ? Quel sens puis-je redonner à ma vie ?

Redevenir le Docteur. Quoi d'autre ? J'ai enfin la possibilité de guérir à nouveau les maux de l'univers... Mais pour ça il faudrait d'abord que je guérisse moi-même. L'acte que je viens de commettre me hantera sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et même si c'était un acte désespéré, il n'en était pas moins horrible. Je préférerais tellement oublié ma responsabilité dans la chute de Gallifrey... Mais je ne peux pas.

C'étaient les actes d'un autre, un autre moi. Un moi qui n'était pas le Docteur ! Je n'ai pas à me le répéter pour m'en persuader. C'était son choix de ne pas être le Docteur. Le mien c'est de le redevenir maintenant : Redevenir le Docteur que j'étais. Ca ne m'aidera sûrement pas à oublier. Mais au moins je pourrais me racheter...

Alors, voyons par quoi commencer cette nouvelle vie à présent?

Où donc le TARDIS m'a conduit ? On dirait que c'est Londres…

Ah cette bonne vieille ville de Londres ! Qu'elle m'a manqué ! Depuis combien de temps n'ais-je pas mis les pieds sur la Terre ? Des années... Un siècle peut-être même. La Guerre du temps a évidemment effacé tous les repères temporels terriens que j'ai acquis durant mon exil forcé sur la planète bleue.

De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance. Le TARDIS m'a amené ici pour une raison, il suffit de la découvrir.

Londres ne ressemble pas à l'image que je m'en faisais d'après mes souvenirs. Ce n'était pas la ville des années 60 ou 70 dont il avait l'habitude. Non, le TARDIS ne m'a pas ramené dans la ville de mon passé. C'est une nouvelle vie, un nouveau Docteur que je suis. Et je ne peux pas effacer le schisme qui me sépare désormais du reste de l'univers et avant tout de l'humanité.

Mais alors, où suis-je? En quelle année ? Je zieute les panneaux du TARDIS. Il y en a si peu. Le TARDIS fait vraiment vide... Et ce blanc est si triste à présent. C'est le dernier TARDIS de l'histoire comme de l'univers que je possède à présent. Il mérite une touche spéciale. Pourquoi pas une nouvelle décoration intérieure ? J'aurais vraiment l'impression de n'être plus le même homme mais bien le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps encore vivant. Le TARDIS est tout ce qui me reste de Gallifrey et des miens que j'ai dû sacrifier.

Alors quel thème choisir ? Pourquoi pas corail ? Mi animal mi minéral... Ais-je encore vraiment une âme moi-même ou ne suis-je plus non plus qu'une roche morte, à la dérive dans son TARDIS?

Oui, corail. Ce sera parfait. Fantastique même !

Oh qu'est-ce que c'est que ça sur mon nouveau tableau de bord ? Une présence familière et en même temps tant dangereuse... La conscience Nestene ! Les Autons! Sur Terre!

Fantastique ! C'est bien l'occasion de redevenir le Docteur. Affronter un vieil ennemi et sûrement en même temps sauver le monde. Ah une bonne journée que cette régénération augure.

Bon alors... Où se cachent-ils cette fois ? Dans une usine ? Non, apparemment pas. Il n'y en a pas dans les environs. C'est le plein centre-ville de Londres.

Un site stratégique, cela dit. Je dois agir vite !

Ah, enfin une trace de la conscience Nestene ! Ce n'est qu'un émetteur mais c'est déjà un début... Et puis le magasin qu'ils ont choisi doit déjà être fermé vu l'heure. Pas de témoins, pas de danger. Autant ne pas trainer !

Et si... J'arrive trop tard. Courir... J'aurais dû courir ! Je ne ferais que courir maintenant ! Je dois bien cet effort à l'univers après ce double génocide...

La victime des Autons est un vieil homme, sûrement un gardien. Non, le chef électricien... Dommage pour ce magasin. De toute façon pour me débarrasser de l'émetteur, je ne vois pas faire solution : je vais devoir faire exploser le Henrik. Tant pis pour leurs affaires...

Un cri.

Quoi ? Cet électricien n'était donc pas seul dans ce sous-sol ? Quoi faire maintenant ? Aller m'occuper de cet émetteur tout de suite alors que les Autons étaient occupé avec une nouvelle victime ? Non ! Je ne suis plus un guerrier insensible ! Je dois agir en Docteur et uniquement ainsi !

Les cris sont plus nets : c'est la voix d'une jeune femme... Et si la peur fait trembler le ton de sa voix, elle n'hurle pas pour autant de terreur... Elle ne doit pas savoir à quel point elle est en danger... Encore une autre raison de la sauver ! L'ignorance. Le plus horrible des motifs pour une mort aussi douloureuse.

Elle est là et fait face aux mannequins vivants qui la prennent à partie. Blonde, la vingtaine certainement, elle lève une main devant son visage pour se protéger. Elle ne peut pas fuir, elle est adossée au mur et encerclée par les Autons. Je m'approche encore et lui empoigne la main. Elle se retourne et me fait face. Je lui serre la main et lui demande ensuite de courir. Derrière nous, l'un des mannequins casse le tuyau contre le mur et le dirige vers nous. Main dans la mienne, la jeune femme me suit dans ma course effrénée. La jeune femme et moi nous mettons ensuite à courir comme des fous jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je remarque distraitement que la couleur de mon tournevis n'est plus rouge mais bleue. Sûrement un détail que j'ai oublié à cause de mon amnésie... Mais rien d'important.

La jeune blonde m'impressionne avec ses questions et ses hypothèses farfelues et à la fois très logiques. Comme j'avais oublié à quel point les humains pouvaient être formidables ! Vraiment surprenants parfois. Elle me rend le sourire. Je crois même qu'elle pourrait me faire rire...

Mais ce ne sont que des hypothèses - invérifiables. Je ne peux pas voyager avec quelqu'un à nouveau. Pas si tôt après ce drame... Pourtant j'aimerais bien. Surtout en sa compagnie, d'ailleurs. Je dois arrêter d'y penser...

Mais elle ne cesse de me poser des questions. Sur le chef électricien que les Autons ont déjà tués - Wilson. Et sur moi. Sur ma présence ici. Que puis-je bien lui dire ? Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus eu d'interactions avec des humains...

Je lui avoue que ces Autons sont des créatures de plastique vivantes et que je suis là pour les arrêter. Mais ça ne lui suffit pas. Mon plan de faire exploser l'émetteur est risqué mais je n'en ai aucun autre de rechange. Je lui dis alors de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi si je meurs et sans trop savoir pourquoi de manger tranquillement un bœuf bourguignon. Un bœuf bourguignon ! Rien d'autre ne pouvait donc me passer par la tête ? Ce n'est même pas un plat anglais…

Elle me regarde d'ailleurs bizarrement. Je referme la porte... Et la rouvre pratiquement aussi vite. Je lui dis alors m'appeler le Docteur. Comme ça fait du bien de se nommer soi-même Docteur à nouveau ! Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je lui demande aussi son nom. Rose...

Rose. J'ignore encore pourquoi j'ai voulu savoir son nom alors que je monte jusqu'au toit pour saboter l'antenne relais du magasin. Son sourire, non tout son visage, me reste en tête. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Au moins maintenant j'ai envie de m'en sortir vivant. Heureusement que je ne risque rien. Je suis à moins de quinze heures de la dernière régénération. Toujours en pensant à Rose, en redoutant qu'elle n'ait pas couru assez vite contrairement à ce que je lui avais dit. De courir pour sa vie... L'explosion ne devait pas l'atteindre. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Mais comment pourrais-je jamais savoir si ça avait été ou non le cas ?

Je ne connais que son prénom. Et les chances que j'ai de la revoir sont vraiment minimes. Autant voyager comme avant pour l'oublier. Et sauver d'autres vies. Des vies faciles à sauver. Une famille passagère du Titanic par exemple. Non, j'en chercherais une plus tard. Quand cette histoire de conscience Nestene sera enfin réglée.

Oui, une chose à la fois. D'abord, le Henrik puis la conscience elle-même. Et ensuite je verrais bien où me mènera le TARDIS. Je suis le Docteur et je revis.

Le visage d'ange de cette jeune Rose que je venais de sauver me revient encore une fois en tête alors que la déflagration de l'explosion me touche en plein cœurs. Rose. Je ne sais même pas son nom. Mais je n'espère plus qu'une chose alors que mon énergie régénératrice me ramenait encore à la vie : la revoir. Au moins une fois pour savoir son nom. Non, pour savoir tout d'elle en fait.

Rose...


	2. Pensée 2 : Ten

**Je viens de remonter le temps... (Pensées du Dixième docteur (_Blink_, épisode 10, saison 3.))**

Je viens de remonter le temps. Bon ce n'est pas nouveau ça, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai plus le TARDIS ! Ce sont des anges, des statues qui nous ont fait voyager dans le temps avec Martha.

Martha... Où est-elle justement ? Ce n'est pas possible qu'après autant de voyages, je la perde elle-aussi.

La dernière fois que j'avais perdu ma TARDIS, j'étais avec Rose. Et on n'avait assez d'autres soucis que rentrer au XXIème siècle... Là, ça va : pas de trou noir au-dessus de nos têtes. Pas grand-chose au-dessus de nos têtes d'ailleurs... Où avons-nous atterris ?

Ça a l'air d'être toujours Londres mais certainement pas au siècle de Martha. Dire qu'on était rentrés à Londres pour qu'elle aille voir sa mère ! Après tout ce qu'on a du faire pour échapper à la famille de sang, elle méritait bien ça. Mais on n'a même pas pu atteindre la maison des Jones... Le TARDIS s'est matérialisée dans une sorte de parking souterrain. Et il y avait cet ange. Je n'en avais jamais vu jusque-là... Mais j'en avais quand même entendu parler...

Ce sont des créatures immortelles. Et très vicieuses. Elles n'ont qu'un point faible : elles se figent quand on les regarde, ou plutôt elles se transforment en pierre. Des statues de pierre. Brillant ! Une excellente tactique...

Martha ne doit sûrement pas penser la même chose. Où est-elle ?

Ah la voilà ! Oh elle a une sale tête... C'est ça le voyage dans le temps sans la protection d'une cabine en bois..

Que doit-on faire pour revenir à notre époque ? Il doit bien y avoir une solution ! Il y a toujours une solution !

D'abord, si nous sommes à Londres, quand sommes-nous ?

1969 apparemment. C'est en tout cas ce qui est écrit sur les journaux. 1969... Le premier pas sur la lune - d'un humain -, la déposition du roi Idris de Lybie, l'intronisation du président Nixon, la première abolition de la peine de mort Oh et puis j'étais envoyé sur Terre, en exil. A Londres... J'espère que je ne vais pas me croiser !

Martha s'inquiète de ne pas savoir comment on va s'en sortir. Moi non plus je n'en sais rien !

Oh mais si, je sais ! Sally… Sally Sparow!

C'est du timey wimey tout ça mais si ça marche... Voyons : un bouclier avernois, un album de Tintin sur la sphère des Oods, un vinyle d'Elvis Presley,... Ah ah ! Trouvé ! La pochette de Sally! Alors qu'est-ce que nous avons là-dedans ?

Quoi ? Une liste de DVD et le script d'un dialogue ? C'est tout ? "D" et "S"... Peut-être qu'il y a des indices dedans ? Le lire ne peut pas faire de mal.

D dit "beaucoup de gens voient le temps comme une succession de causes et d'effets. Mais d'un point de vue non linéaire et non subjectif, c'est plus une sorte de grosse balle de wibley-woobly timey-wimey..."

Étrange… C'est quelque chose que j'aurais pu dire. Non, mieux : que je pourrais dire ! « D » c'est sûrement pour Docteur. Mes répliques d'un dialogue que je n'ai pas encore eu mais que ce "S" ou cette "S" a déjà connu. Sûrement la jeune femme qui la remis la pochette. Sally... Oui ça doit être ça. Voyons la suite... Oh, Sally Sparow vous êtes vraiment brillante ! Voilà notre porte de sortie, Martha !

J'imagine que cette liste de DVD est notre seul moyen de communiquer... Oh, tous les films datent de 1969! C'est encore plus simple ! Il suffit d'enregistrer un oeuf de pâques dans tous les films de la liste avec les fragments du dialogue. Alors il nous faut un studio déjà. Et ça va nous prendre du temps... Martha devrait se trouver un job. Moi, je dois trouver ce studio.

(...)

Elle n'est pas contente. Je me doute...

Mais c'est bientôt fini.

Tous les oeufs de pâques sont enfin enregistrés ! Et j'ai enfin fini l'algorithme du protocole d'urgence du TARDIS. Incrustés dans l'un des DVD de sa liste. C'est fait. C'est fini. Le plus dur en tout cas. Enfin, je crois... Il faut encore envoyer le message à Sally - pour la liste des DVDs...

Oh mais qui est-ce qui vient d'apparaître de nulle part ? Billy... Oh, Billy ! Bien sûr ! C'est ça, Billy le policier dont parle Sally! Voilà, le lien que nous avons avec elle, Martha et moi. Il ne me reste plus qu'à lui expliquer ce qui lui est arrivé, et ce qu'il doit faire à présent... Pas simple à mon avis.

Ah, heureusement que Martha est là. Bravo, Martha ! Bon maintenant qu'il a compris qu'il a remonté le temps, il faut que je lui donne ce message. Alors quoi écrire ? Hum un message simple que seule Sally pourra comprendre à mon avis. Oui, ce serait le mieux ! Alors allons-y : "Regarder la liste des DVD".

Simple et énigmatique à la fois. Parfait. De toute façon je sais déjà que ça va marcher. Comme c'est pratique quand même ces timey wimey! Bon maintenant il faut donner le message.

Billy ne semble pas avoir bien compris ce qui lui arrive... Heureusement que si son rôle est essentiel, il n'a pas à faire autre chose que transmettre un message dans... Hum, dans environ 40 ans. Ça va devrait pas être sorcier d'appeler une femme que l'on n'a pas vu depuis 40 ans et de lui donner un petit bout de papier, vieux de 40 ans, non ? Non ? Si, il faut que ça fonctionne... On n'a aucun autre espoir de s'en sortir, sinon, Martha et moi.

Et comme je l'ai justement dit dans ce dialogue le timey wimey existe parce que le temps est très complexe. Et il y a tellement de paradoxes... Non, rien n'est assuré. Tout dépend de ce Billy et surtout de Sally après. Martha et moi, nous ne pouvons plus qu'attendre...

Mais combien de temps est-ce que ça va prendre ? Ça c'est impossible de le dire. Sally elle-même devait l'ignorer. Je n'étais sûrement jamais revenu la voir. Mais... Elle ne m'a pas parlé aussi d'une maison quelque peu hantée et d'un message que je lui y avais laissé ?

Quelle maison est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Si seulement on avait une adresse ! Mais non aucune. Bon voyons, une maison hantée selon Sally. Délabrée en tous cas. Mais délabrée au XXI ème siècle. Pas maintenant... Ça pourrait être n'importe laquelle. Il faut juste trouver des anges. Des anges en pierre à l'intérieur d'une maison, ça il ne doit pas y en avoir tant que ça à Londres...

Une piste à explorer. Si je ne trouve pas la maison, Sally va repartir dans le temps avant que tout ça n'arrive et nous ne retrouverons jamais le TARDIS, Martha et moi.

(...)

La voilà ! Ça ne peut être qu'elle ! Oh Martha je vous adore ! Et au moins vous ne pourrez plus vous plaindre de ce boulot que vous avez dû prendre. Sans lui, on ne l'aurait jamais trouvé. Sally aurait dû mettre plus de détails !

Enfin, maintenant c'est bon.

C'est bien le mur de la photo. Un stylo rouge sang et maintenant allons-y!

Écrivons à Sally, écrivons ce texte pour une fille qui naîtra dans plus d'une décennie... Ah le timey wimey. Oh, je ne me passe pas de cette expression ! Elle est si bien trouvée. Oh non, décidément, je ne m'en préférais jamais ! C'est si pratique pour expliquer la complexité du temps. Ah j'aurais dû l'inventer plus tôt ! Timey wimey, timey wimey, timey wimey ! Wibley-woobly timey-wimey ! Oh, j'adore ça !

Oh allez maintenant que nous avons tout fait comme c'était écrit dans la pochette de Sally.

Allez, ma fidèle TARDIS, matérialise-toi ! Matérialise-toi, maintenant, s'il te plait ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! Sally va réussir, c'est obligé ! Enfin, non ce n'est pas obligé. Mais il faut croire que ce l'est. Il faut y croire. Nous on a fait ce qu'il fallait.

Allez, Sally Sparow, c'est à vous de jouer. Tout de dépend de vous maintenant! Peut-être qu'on devrait retourner là où on est apparu en cette année ? Là où le TARDIS est toujours en 2009... C'est-à-dire dans ce parking souterrain en construction. Ah, Martha, j'espère que tout ira bien ! Et que le TARDIS sera là...

Brillant ! Ô mon cher vaisseau, comme tu m'as manqué ! !

D'accord, c'est vrai, Martha a peut-être raison : j'en fais trop. Et puis on n'est coincés ici depuis, quoi, quinze jours ? Une semaine au maximum. Quelques jours seulement... Mais c'est BEAUCOUP trop pour un Seigneur du Temps ! Martha NE peut PAS comprendre ! ! Et elle ose dire que c'est elle qui souffre le plus d'être coincée ici ! C'est la Terre, sa planète. Même mieux : c'est Londres, sa ville ! De quoi elle se plaint ?! Moi si j'adore la Terre et la connais si bien, je reste un visiteur, un touriste. Je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici.

Finalement, quand on était coincés avec Rose sans le TARDIS, c'était beaucoup mieux. Au moins, on était dans un siècle intéressant ! Le XXème et surtout les années 60 et 70, je les connais merci. Je n'ai aucune envie de les revivre ! Et en plus j'aurais été en double ! Quel danger pour l'univers ! Quel paradoxe ! Oh mon TARDIS que je suis soulagé de te revoir!

Non, je n'en fait pas de trop, Martha Jones! Vous devriez être heureuse vous-aussi que tout soit fini... Mais non, vous râlez. Encore! Oh et puis entrons dans le TARDIS et mettons les voiles. Quelle planète visiter ? Tout sauf la Terre !

Tiens, rentrons les coordonnées de Camazri. Ah la Camargue de l'espace. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé! Combien de temps ? Deux cent ans? Trois cent ans ? Oh je ne sais plus... Bon Camazri alors. Allons-y!

Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! En panne, sérieusement ? Après tout ce temps tu es à court de carburant ?! Bon tant pis, pas le choix... On change de destination.

C'est parti pour Cardiff alors. Oh rester au Royaume-Uni. Et en plus à un seul siècle d'écart. Quel cauchemar !


	3. Pensée 3 : Eleven

**Je viens d'arriver devant sa porte. (Pensées du Onzième Docteur (_Last night_, mini-épisode de _Doctor Who_ entre la saison 6 et la saison 7.))**

Je viens d'arriver devant sa porte. Et ça veut dire qu'elle arrive à la fin de sa vie. Suis-je vraiment obligé de l'emmener sur Durilium? C'est la dernière fois que je les verrais... Ou qu'elle me verra. Enfin, si je ne compte pas me régénération précédente.

Ô River, Melody Pond, comme tu es belle, ce soir. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit notre dernier soir ? Je n'ai pas besoin de me souvenir de ce que tu m'avais dit sur les pleurs que je dois verser alors que les tours vont chanter tout à l'heure : je retiens déjà les larmes.

Comme tu es heureuse de vivre. Et comme j'ai mal aux cœurs de te voir me sourire en sachant que le baiser que je te donnerais cette nuit sera le dernier. Ton dernier... Et l'adieu que je te dirais, avant de te laisser rentrer chez toi... Ce sera aussi la dernière fois que je te dirais au revoir. Avant que tu ne meurs, River. Et en plus, je n'ai jamais été doué en adieux...

Encore moins avec les femmes que j'aime ! Même avec Rose, j'ai pourtant eu l'occasion de lui dire deux fois adieux. J'aurais pu me rattraper la seconde fois quand même ! Mais non, je ne lui ai même pas seulement dit au revoir ! Je vais pleurer cette nuit et te dire adieu mais tu ne comprendras pas avant d'être sur le point de mourir pourquoi mes larmes coulaient cette nuit-là... Spoilers.

Tu me les as imposés dès le début. Ce jour fatidique où tu t'es sacrifiée pour sauver notre histoire future. Et moi je t'ai imposé les miens. Ah savoir que tu vas mourir et ne rien pouvoir te dire! Ce paradoxe qui fonde notre mariage. C'est si dur aujourd'hui de garder pour moi ma connaissance de ton avenir ! Je ne peux que pleurer !

Pleurer pour ne pas parler. Pleurer pour faire déjà mon deuil de notre histoire, mon amour. Et tu ne le comprendras que quand il sera trop tard. Je vais te perdre, River. Je le sais. Alors profitons de cette soirée. Qui va commencer par un autre paradoxe, d'ailleurs !

Ah, je me souviens de m'être rencontré alors que j'avais emmené River avec moi pour notre première nuit. Et je portais ce même costume que je porte ce soir...

Je suis sur mon trente-et-un. Il faut que cette soirée soit parfaite. C'est la dernière, il faut qu'elle soit parfaite!

River aussi est sur son trente-et-un. Mais je sais qu'elle doit d'abord se tromper de TARDIS. Et me faire la peur de ma vie... Ce n'est qu'après, après m'être rencontré, encore si jeune et si fringuant, que cette soirée ça vraiment commencer. J'aimerais tant qu'elle ne commence jamais ! Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de changer son avenir. Ni le mien. Demain, River sera morte pour moi. Il me faut seulement accepter l'inacceptable, l'inévitable,...

Vraiment dur comme jour !

Oh, River, non s'il te plait ne me demande pas où l'on va !

Je ne veux pas le dire à haute voix! Je ne veux pas !

Mais je dois te le dire.

Je parie d'ailleurs même que si je ne le vais pas, le TARDIS s'en chargera. Elles ont un lien toutes les deux. River est sa fille d'une certaine façon... Alors ce n'est pas la peine que je lui dise! Si, il le faut. Je dois le dire pour le rendre réel et accepter le fait qu'elle est arrivée : sa dernière nuit à mes côtés est arrivée. Et puisqu'elle dit elle-même qu'elle ne vit que pour ces nuits que nous partageons tous les deux, alors sa vie se finit cette nuit. Et la mienne aussi.

Et nous y voilà, River est montée dans le mauvais TARDIS. Et je dois y aller à mon tour. Perpétuer le paradoxe. Pas le choix. Allez, entrons récupérer River !

Le voilà. Le jeune Docteur, plein de rêves et amoureux. En fait, il ne fait pas tellement plus jeune que moi. C'est presque même le contraire ; comme si passer les nuits aux côtés de River Song m'avait rajeuni. Incroyable. Mais il est encore jeune d'esprit...

Mais je sais que c'est le cas. Et je pleure pour toi, déjà. Mes larmes, comment les interprète-tu à cet instant, River ? Crois-tu que je les verse pour cette mélodie ? C'est vrai qu'elle est très triste... Mais c'est pour une autre Mélodie que je les verse sur ton épaule dénudée aussi couverte de mes baisers.

Si seulement tu savais ! Nous serions deux à pleurer. Mais je ne peux pas. Ce serait si mal. Si mal que tu saches ta mort si proche. Non, tu dois vivre dans l'ignorance. Comme j'ai vécu moi-même toute notre relation, toute notre histoire d'amour, tout notre mariage, dans la connaissance. La connaissance de ta fin, à toi. De ce qui t'attend dans quelques jours sûrement. Il te reste si peu de temps...

Ô Professeur Song! Mes larmes ne peuvent pas rallonger ta vie. Et elles ne peuvent pas non plus me consoler...

Elles m'aident seulement à faire mon deuil. Parce que tu disparais. Tu meurs cette nuit pour moi, et tu me fais veuf. Une nouvelle fois.

Je me souviens : quand j'étais lui, je ne voulais pas croire non plus que ce jour arriverait fatidiquement. Et surtout si tôt. Il me ressemble tellement. Combien d'années nous séparent ? Sont-ce même des années ? Des mois ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais ça me semble être une éternité. Et c'est pourtant aussi le présent. Son présent...

Le mien c'est Durilium. Ça y est, je l'ai dit. Je me le suis dit. On y est : on ne revient pas en arrière...

River est revenue dans le bon TARDIS et les coordonnées sont rentrées. On y va pour de bon, cette fois. Adieu amour et joie.

Durilium. Je n'y étais jamais allé. Mais c'est vrai que c'est très beau. Ces tours immenses valent vraiment le détour !

Sauf que ce n'est pas un détour. C'est un aller sans retour... Et ces tours vont bientôt se mettre à chanter. Et moi à pleurer...

On dit que les chants de ces tours sont parmi les plus belles merveilles de l'univers. Rien que pour leur architecture, je serais déjà d'accord avec cette catégorisation. Mais le vent se met à souffler... Il fait frais mais pas froid. C'est si agréable. Et River se love contre moi. Je ne peux pas la serrer dans mes bras !

Mais je le fais. Et les notes de la plus belle mélodie que je n'ai jamais entendue tombent sur nous et bercent nos oreilles de Seigneurs du Temps. C'est si beau. Je voudrais graver cet instant. River le fera. Mais je ne me souviendrais que des pleurs que je suis en train de verser. Au désarroi de River...

Le paysage est magnifique. Mais River l'est tellement plus ! Comme je t'aime, River ! C'est quand on est sur le point de perdre quelqu'un qu'on se rend seulement enfin compte à quel point on tient à ce quelqu'un. A quel point je tiens à toi, ma River. A quel point je t'aime ! Comme j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois que je te le murmurerais dans le creux de ton oreille...

Je ne pensais jamais connaitre cette peine à nouveau. Mon dernier veuvage remonte à longtemps déjà. Mille ans... Plus peut-être. Depuis la disparition d'Amelia, je ne compte plus les années. River Song, tu étais le dernier repère qu'il me restait. Et il disparait.

Tu es pourtant toujours là dans mes bras. Je sens tes seins chauds contre mon torse et le frottement de tes cheveux sur mon visage. Mais je ne te vois pas. Je ne regarde pas. Je ne peux pas : c'est trop dur !

Tu es encore si belle, si vivante, River ! Et être allongé à côté de toi est un véritable supplice ! Mais pourtant je voudrais que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais ! Oh oui je l'aimerais ! Je l'aimerais tant !

Mais c'est impossible. Et la fin du chant des tours me le rappelle brutalement... Non, River. S'il te plait mon amour ne soit pas si empressée de retourner au TARDIS. Oh et surtout ne me parle pas de la Bibliothèque! Je sais que tu es toute excitée.

Mais mes cœurs se brisent à chaque fois que tu prononces le nom de ta future tombe, River Song ! S'il te plait cesse de m'en parler !

Mais tu veux rentrer... Tu n'es pas prête. Mais moi je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser partir pour ne plus jamais me revenir. Et je ne peux rien t'en dire.

Rentrons vite. Terre. Londres. 51eme siècle. Voilà, c'est rentré. Pour la dernière fois... On y est. Dis au revoir au TARDIS, River. Bien sûr que non tu ne vas pas le faire. Je te raccompagne cette fois ! Attends-moi, Melody Pond!

Ton appartement. La dernière fois que je le vois. Que de beaux souvenirs. Dont celui-ci sera le dernier... Un dernier baiser. C'est la dernière fois pour toi que je t'aurais embrassé, ma River Song.

Adieu, River. Je ne saurais jamais le dire à voix haute. Mais c'est un véritable adieu quand même. Ce n'est qu'en pensées mais c'est malheureusement aussi une certitude...

Adieu ma River, adieu mon amour. Adieu River Song. Je crois que je vais vite retourner au TARDIS. Pour aller où ?

Nulle part, très loin...

Très loin de la Terre, à n'importe quelle époque que ce soit, très loin de toute bibliothèque. De tous livres même...

Loin de tout ce qui pourrait me rappeler ma femme. Je suis veuf à présent. Alors où aller ?

Laissons Sexy décider.

Après tout, elle aussi a un deuil à réaliser... Elle saura m'amener exactement où j'ai besoin d'aller. Comme elle me l'a dit, elle m'a toujours emmené où j'avais besoin d'aller.

Faisons lui confiance une dernière fois.

Géronimo...


End file.
